1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a powertrain for a hybrid electric vehicle having an engine and one or more electric machines and, in particular, to controlling torque transmitted to the drive wheels when the vehicle is being accelerated from a stopped or nearly stopped condition, called vehicle launch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A powershift transmission is a geared mechanism employing two input clutches used to produce multiple gear ratios in forward drive and reverse drive. It transmits power continuously using synchronized clutch-to-clutch shifts.
The transmission incorporates gearing arranged in a dual layshaft configuration between the transmission input and its output. One input clutch transmits torque between the input and a first layshaft associated with even-numbered gears; the other input clutch transmits torque between the transmission input and a second layshaft associated with odd-numbered gears. The transmission produces gear ratio changes by alternately engaging a first input clutch and running in a current gear, disengaging the second input clutch, preparing a power path in the transmission for operation in the target gear, disengaging the first clutch, engaging the second clutch and preparing another power path in the transmission for operation in the next gear.
During a vehicle launch condition in a conventional vehicle whose powertrain includes a powershift transmission, the engine and transmission are concurrently controlled in a coordinated manner to provide acceptable vehicle launch performance. In a powershift transmission vehicle application, providing consistent and acceptable vehicle launch performance can be a rather difficult control problem due to the lack of a torque converter. During a vehicle launch condition in this type of vehicle application, the torque capacity of the transmission clutch and slip across the clutch are carefully controlled in coordination with the engine torque to provide the desired vehicle response. Problems which can occur during these events include engine stall, excessive clutch slip, reduced clutch durability, dead pedal feel, and inconsistent response are a few examples.
A powershift transmission may be used in a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), in which one or more electric machines, such as a motor or an integrated starter-generator (ISG), are arranged in series and parallel with the engine. Unlike a conventional vehicle with a powershift transmission, in a hybrid electric vehicle with a powershift transmission, there are multiple propulsion paths and multiple power sources, the engine and electric machines, which can be used during a vehicle launch condition. Therefore, a more sophisticated powershift vehicle launch control system is needed to deal with the complexities and added powertrain operating modes of an HEV in response to a vehicle launch request from the vehicle operator.